


A Dragon Sized Appetite

by BeepBoop260



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M/M, Weight Gain Kink, fat kink, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoop260/pseuds/BeepBoop260
Summary: Seteth's old draconic habit of eating a ton whenever he can has stuck around for longer than he'd like so he wears an appetite suppressant charm that just happened to fail on the day of the fall harvest festival
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A Dragon Sized Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a Seteth mood lately so I wrote this to get it out of my system  
> Gender neutral Byleth btw

Of course it had to fail now. Seteth held the small magical charm in his hand, unable to feel any power coming from it. He placed the charm back on his dresser before looking up and at himself in the mirror, trying to figure out how he was going to go about this day. It was the fall harvest festival and feast today, and of course his appetite suppressant charm had to stop working the morning of the event. Seteth cursed his old draconic instincts for sticking around for so long, but he was happy that at least Flayn hadn’t inherited that. He didn’t have enough time to recharge it before the evening, he was needed to help get things organized and keep everyone on task. He hoped that that would be enough of a distraction to keep his mind off all the food that was going to be around him all day. Standing up straight, Seteth composed himself and finished getting dressed before stepping out, determined to get through the day while practicing a strong level of restraint.  
Breakfast went well. Perhaps it was because he wasn’t fully awake, but Seteth didn’t have the urge to grab a second helping of pancakes or eggs. Though he realized he might’ve grabbed a bit more than usual initially.  
It was still early morning and Seteth set out to make sure all the vendors and decorations were set up. The students particularly liked this festival and, despite it not being one of the holidays of the church, Seteth helped to make sure all went smoothly. He helped people find where they needed to go and answered any questions anyone had for him. All the while he began to feel his hunger itching at him. Finally the festival was officially open and he was given a chance to take a break. He had managed to ignore his stomach for the early morning, but now that he had nothing to do at the moment his attention was drawn to his body. It didn’t help that the vendors were all open and enticing anyone nearby to their stalls with delicious smells.  
He must’ve zoned out at some point, because next thing Seteth knew Byleth was standing in front of him, looking at him with their usual emotionless stare. “Ah, I’m sorry, I forgot to find you after I finished up my morning work” Seteth stood still as Byleth closed most of the distance between them. Seteth knew what Byleth wanted, but he didn’t feel like publicly announcing their relationship to the entire monastery. Byleth pouted when they realized Seteth wasn’t going to give them a smooch, so they took his hand and dragged him off to somewhere more private.  
They ended up at Byleth’s room. It was on the ground level of the dorms so it was more accessible than Seteth’s. Byleth shut the door behind them and then wrapped their arms around Seteth’s torso. Seteth returned the motion, enjoying the surprising amount of warmth Byleth had. He kissed the top of Byleth’s head and felt them nudging him backwards and into the bed. He sat down and kicked off his boots as Byleth did the same and they started to get comfortable in each other’s arms. Seteth felt his stomach grumble hungrily and it must’ve been loud enough for Byleth to hear. “Do you want me to go get you something to eat?” Byleth started to sit up, but Seteth shot up faster in a mild panic “No! I-I mean. I’m fine, I simply didn’t have enough breakfast I suppose, no cause for concern.” Seteth laid back down and Byleth followed, curious as to why Seteth seemed so stressed over the idea of food, but they didn’t let it bother them as they snuggled into Seteth’s chest. Seteth soon began to feel sleepy with the comfy bed and Byleth’s calming warmth and he fell asleep, Byleth soon to follow.  
They must’ve slept for about an hour, and Seteth would’ve enjoyed the nice feeling of waking up in his lover’s arms if his stomach wasn’t bothering him. Byleth blinked awake just in time to hear Seteth’s stomach groan with hunger once again, but louder and it left Seteth with a pang of discomfort in his torso. The discomfort must’ve been apparent on his face because Byleth immediately got up and put on their shoes. “Let’s get you something to eat” Byleth pulled on their coat and Seteth quickly put his boots back on too, not wanting Byleth to leave him alone in their room where someone might find him and start questioning.  
Byleth led the way to the vendors and picked something before Seteth could say anything. Seteth stood nervously. He had been doing well so far to not give in to his draconic appetite but he wasn’t about to say no to something Byleth gave him. Byleth walked back over to Seteth with two decently sized fried fish on skewers. They gave one to him and watched him, making sure that he ate. Seteth got his first real test of self restraint as the scent of warm fish hit his nose. He concentrated to make sure he didn’t chomp down half of the fish in one bite and instead calmly let himself take a bite. It might’ve been due to his stomach clawing at him now but it tasted amazing. The slight crunch of the fried exterior feeling satisfying to bite through and the taste of fish always being welcoming to him. He swallowed and took a small sharp breath as he felt that giving in to eating something only made him want more. He remembered to stay composed and ate the rest of the fish in silence. Taking a rather large bite at the end he looked up from the skewer to see Byleth giving him a soft smile. Blush crept onto his cheeks. “Hmm, let me see if there’s anything else around here you’d like” Byleth hummed. Seteth realized he must be giving off the feeling that he was hungrier than he was letting on as Byleth started peering around at the other stalls to see what they had.  
Seteth simply followed. He would’ve said something to stop Byleth but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Byleth walked up to another stall, it seemed to specialize in meats and Seteth had to remember to keep himself looking composed and not look like the mess he was turning into mentally. Byleth ordered, paid, and then took the two skewers of chicken and handed one to Seteth. The meat was sprinkled with spices and then a nice savory glaze and Seteth was much less hesitant this time around. He munched down the first skewer and his hunger was not diminished in the least so he felt no objections when Byleth handed him the second skewer. He could feel his determination to have some self restraint fading and instead he tried to at least keep his cool appearance.  
Seteth finished what he was given and Byleth dabbed at his face with a napkin, knowing that he liked to look nice, before throwing out the skewers and pulling Seteth aside to sit with them on a bench. “So what’s going on?” Byleth spoke warmly but it struck panic in Seteth’s mind. “Wh-what do you mean?” Seteth looked at Byleth, keep his face calm and not letting anything on. “You’re much hungrier than usual. I know you and you sometimes go a whole day without eating if there’s work to do, but today… today it seems like you’d eat everything here and then some.” Byleth looked at him innocently but Seteth turned his head away, feeling his face heat up as Byleth’s words felt too real with the empty ache his stomach was giving him still. “Ah, that’s because, uh” Seteth nervously turned his head back towards Byleth “my appetite suppressant charm stopped working today.” He looked down sheepishly, but Byleth scooted closer, pressing their side against his. “So this is how you usually feel then? Like without the charm.” Byleth started at him curiously and that only made Seteth feel more embarrassed about the situation. “Y-yes. Some of my old draconic instincts haven’t fully gone away despite how long it’s been.” Seteth half muttered, but Byleth was so close they heard it clearly.  
He felt Byleth shift and then stand up “let’s get you some more to eat then” they looked at him, a smile on their face. Seteth felt like there was some deviousness in that smile though and that put some worry in the back of his mind, but his stomach was thinking for him already and he got up and followed obediently.  
They were stopping at pretty much every booth. Byleth ordered for him. Seteth ate. It wasn’t a mystery when Byleth noted that Seteth was starting to look bloated. It wasn’t much, but it was enough that it could be noticed when standing next to him. Seteth tried to keep his cool but he could feel his cheeks getting hot despite his efforts. Byleth gave him their oversized coat. Seteth had commented before that Byleth should get outerwear that fits them, but right now he was grateful for Byleth’s choice in bigger clothing.  
They continued to make their way from stall to stall and Seteth never slowed down. Byleth almost regretted giving Seteth their coat because they really wanted to see how full he looked at the moment, but that would have to wait.  
The church bell rang, alerting everyone to the time of day, and that the feast for the students and faculty was soon. Seteth and Byleth were currently sitting down. Byleth was letting Seteth take a breather despite it seeming like he didn’t need it with how he still hadn’t slowed down eating at all, though he had begun to walk a bit slower and seemed to be breathing harder. Byleth still couldn’t quite tell how big Seteth was under the coat, but they tell that it wasn’t as roomy as it had been when they gave it to him.  
Seteth huffed, his stomach achingly full but still hungry. He did nothing but watch as Byleth reached over and placed a hand on his bloated middle and cast a spell. The pressure in his stomach seemed to lighten and he sighed in relief. “Just a little spell so that you don’t hurt yourself at dinner” Byleth said warmly as they helped Seteth get up.  
They made their way to the dining hall and Seteth sat at the end of a table against a wall with Byleth taking their seat right next to him. Seteth relaxed in his seat as he waited for everyone else to come in. Byleth looked over and saw the spell they cast on Seteth was taking its full effect. Seteth’s face was rounder with definite hints of a double chin. He still hadn’t taken off Byleth’s coat from earlier, but that made Byleth all the more excited to see what he looked like underneath.  
The rest of the students and faculty filed in and sat down, the food was placed on the tables, and everyone was left to their own devices. Seteth piled his plate high with meats, potatoes, and anything else within reach.  
Seteth stuffed his face with plate after plate of rich and heavy dishes, the spell Byleth put on him helping him eat to his heart’s content. He was so wrapped up in filling his stomach with warm foods that he didn’t notice Byleth’s oversized coat starting to hug his expanding figure. Byleth was glad they sat in a corner so that they didn’t have to be subtle in their staring at Seteth. He looked so blissed out with his meal that he wasn’t noticing Byleth looking him up and down. They were still trying to piece together exactly how big Seteth was getting.  
By dessert, Seteth’s figure had become less of a mystery. Byleth’s coat was no longer oversized and instead hugged Seteth’s figure. Seteth meanwhile was trying to work around his bigger form, his soft stomach completely filling his lap, his hips having gotten wide enough to press against the armrests of his chair, and his chest looked soft and plush, no longer the hard pecs he once had. Byleth wanted to touch, but they held back and kept their hands to theirself for the time being.  
Byleth watched as Seteth tried his best to reach a platter that held a tasty looking cherry pie, but the dish was just a tad too far for him. He would’ve been able to reach it if he could lean forward more, but his stomach was starting to feel full despite the spell and he didn’t want to put too much pressure on himself. He was struggling and Byleth savored the sight. Everyone else was too caught up in their own conversations to notice Seteth’s desperate attempts to get his hands on something else to eat. Byleth finally helped and pushed the pie closer to Seteth. Seteth paused for a second to look at Byleth as blush crept onto his cheeks, but then he got himself a slice of pie and got back to eating, trying to ignore that Byleth was looking at him and that that was making him blush more.  
Most everyone had left. A few groups of people still lingered, but all a decent distance away from Byleth and Seteth. Seteth was finishing off any desserts that Byleth placed in front of him, but he was definitely slowing down finally. The once-oversized coat now squeezed his fattened form, clinging to his curves. He was so wide his sides pressed over the armrests of his chair a bit now, and crumbs had collected on his ample chest.  
Seteth stuffed the last cupcake Byleth had brought into his mouth practically whole. He swallowed and his stomach responded with a pained groan. Seteth huffed and placed a hand on his stomach. He was snapping out of the trance of his ravenous hunger and now had to see the damage he had done. Byleth noticed Seteth looking a little more “in the moment” than before and scooted their chair closer to him. Seteth was realizing there was quite a bit more of him than before and placed both hands on his stomach and looked down, his vision first met with his plush chest and then his hands splayed on his flubbery middle. Byleth could see the beginnings of panic on Seteth’s face and quickly gave him a smooch on his cheek to keep him quiet.  
“O-oh no. I-I must’ve gotten lost in my a-appetite” Seteth moved his hands around on his stomach to feel if it was really all him. His stomach gurgled unhappily and he felt pain in his stomach again, except this time it was because he was too full. He quickly put a hand to his mouth to muffle a burp and try to hide how red his face was getting. Byleth leaned over “Why don’t we get you back to your room.” Seteth nodded and tried to brace his hands against the armrests of his chair only to find he had to dig into his sides a bit to even get to the armrests  
“I-I think I’m going to need some help” he wheezed after a failed attempt of getting to his feet. Byleth couldn’t help but smile as they got up and stood behind him, readying a spell to help Seteth squeeze himself out of his chair. Seteth tried again, pushing against the armrests of the chair and Byleth used some magic to pull on the chair. It worked and Seteth was freed. Seteth found that he quickly had to brace himself against the table, his new weight being a surprise on his legs. He struggled for a moment but finally got his footing set, his stomach letting out many unhappy noises from the sudden movements. He stopped leaning on the table and wobbled on his feet for a second, but he quickly figured things out, mostly so he could get back to his room and sleep this off as soon as possible.  
Byleth took Seteth’s hand, which felt a bit squishier than before, and led him out of the dining hall slowly and carefully. Luckily no one was around to witness Seteth in his current state. Seteth realized Byleth was leading him back to their room, but he didn’t object knowing that he wouldn’t have to climb any stairs.  
Byleth opened their door and Seteth waddled in, his stomach still making some sounds of protest to being up and walking around, but that was soon solved as Seteth let his legs give out and sat on Byleth’s bed. The piece of furniture creaked loudly in response to the sudden hefty weight. Seteth wheezed as he worked on catching his breath from the short journey from the dining hall to the dorms. As he settled down Byleth came over and started undoing the clasps on the coat they had given him.  
The sight was lovely. Seteth’s top hadn’t held up at all and had torn and scrunched up to fully reveal his engorged stomach. His undershirt was just barely covering all of his chest and after Byleth put down the coat they lifted the shirt up and over Seteth’s plump breasts. Seteth gasped at the cool air against his chest, but he felt too weighed down to do anything to stop any of Byleth’s exploring. Byleth put their hands on Seteth’s belly and rubbed, eliciting a burp from Seteth and then a groan as they squeezed his love handles. Byleth enjoyed running their hands all over Seteth’s form, getting different moans and gasps as rewards for finding sensitive areas.  
Seteth’s stomach had finally calmed down enough for him to relax. The desire to sleep everything off started to take ahold of him and he blinked slowly. Byleth got the hint and helped him shuffle over and lay down, throwing a nice thick blanket over him to keep him warm before snuggling up next to him. Making sure to press in nice and close to the flabby figure Seteth had acquired and silently thanked the goddess for Seteth and his draconic appetite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This is my longest fic so far I think but I hope it didn't feel slow or anything ahhh
> 
> check out my tumblr under the same name as this account for some fat seteth art


End file.
